Court of Miracles
The Court of Miracles is a dark black humor type of song that is featured in The Hunchback of Notre Dame (film). This is the seventh song in the movie, and the third song sung by Clopin. Unlike "Topsy Turvy", and "A Guy Like You" this is more of comedy oriented than the other songs from the film. Unlike the former, this song is based on black humor. Plot Clopin and the gypsies have captured Quasimodo and Phoebus, assumed spies, and sing about how "it's a miracle if you get out alive!". Taking a delight in tormenting his victims, Clopin stages a mock trial, making rapid transformations into various figures, even pulling out a jury consisting of one puppet in his likeness. However, Esmeralda arrives before any harm can come to her friends. Lyrics :Clopin and Gypsy chorus : Maybe you've heard of a terrible place where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a lair. :Clopin and Gypsy chorus : Maybe you've heard of that mythical place called the Court of Miracles :Clopin : Hello, you're there! :Chorus : Where the lame can walk and the blind can see :Clopin : But the dead don't talk. :Clopin : So you won't be around to reveal what you've found. :Clopin and Gypsy chorus : We have a method for spies and intruders. :Clopin and Gypsy chorus : Rather like hornets protecting their hive. :Clopin and Gypsy chorus : Here in the Court of Miracles :Clopin and Gypsy chorus : Where it's a miracle if you get out alive! (Instrumental interlude) (singing resumes) :Clopin : Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles :Clopin : I am the lawyers and judge all in one :Clopin : We like to get the trial over with quickly :Clopin : Because it's the sentence that's really the fun! :Clopin (speaking) : Any last words? :Quasimodo (muffled) : Call Esmeralda! :Phoebus (muffled) : ??? :Clopin : That's what they all say. :Clopin : (singing) Now that we've seen all the evidence :Clopin puppet : Wait! I object! :Clopin (yelling) : Overruled! :Clopin puppet : I object! :Clopin : Quiet! :Clopin puppet : Dang! :Clopin : We find you totally innocent :Clopin : Which is the worst crime of all :Clopin and Gypsy Chorus : So you're going to hang! Trivia *Tom Hulce and Kevin Kline, who did Quasimodo and Phoebus's muffle vocals in film and the soundtrack. Have their names edited out in the soundtrack. *Michael Surrey, the supervising animator for Clopin, noticed that the tune to this song bared some resemblance to The Sorcerer's Apprentice from Fantasia. After noticing this, he decided to base some of Clopin's movements, mainly the ones when he was dressed like Frollo, after Sorcerer Mickey Mouse. *During Clopin and his puppets's argument, Clopin doesn't move his mouth, although he had done during the song "The Bells of Notre Dame". It is possible that another Gypsy provides the puppet's voice for him, making the illusion more realistic. *Clopin's line "We find you totally innocent… Here it's the worst crime of all!" is a throwback to the Court of Miracles' nature in the books. In the novel, it is not a hideout for the hunted Gypsies but a general haunt for all the criminals, beggars and lowlifes in Paris, and the character is to be kill not because he is thought of as a "spy" but because he, a completely honest and moderately wealthy man, dared wander in the lair of crime. :Live Action Film all information on the Court of Miracles came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Court_of_Miracles Gallery Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7976.jpg Video Category:Songs